


Fanvid: Avengers Get Ready [Remaster]

by niyalune



Series: my other vids [8]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Infinity War spoilers, but there are a few others, but this is phase 3 heavy, especially in the second half, i think i've tagged the main pairings and characters, i've used footage from all the movies, like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: And we have all the love in the worldTo set alight, to set alightAn ensemble vid to celebrate the 10 year anniversary of the MCU.[Now in HD instead of cam footage!]





	Fanvid: Avengers Get Ready [Remaster]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Vid] People Get Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176703) by [heresluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heresluck/pseuds/heresluck). 



> Thanks to seekingferret and yourlibrarian for the beta!
> 
> This vid owes a lot of inspiration to heresluck's Heroes vid, [People Get Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176703) , which I love so much and where I found the song I used here. Go check it out, it's amazing.
> 
> I wanted to do an ensemble vid, and I tried my best to include as many characters and relationships as possible without losing all coherency (I noticed right at the end that I hadn't included any clips of Maria Hill, for example, and by then I was too tired to figure out where I could add her).  
> At the very least I did use clips from all movies (yes, even the Hulk, and more importantly, there are Infinity War spoilers)!
> 
>  **ETA 06.08.18:** Now remastered with shiny HD Infinity War footage. I also changed a couple of clips and redid the coloring while I was at it. For future reference, the old version is on Youtube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K6cPc1BtJAU).
> 
>  
> 
> [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/frgt9jetchpiyev/avengers+get+ready+hd.m4v) (236 MB, .m4v) / [Tumblr](https://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/176698271987) / [Dreamwidth](https://niyalune.dreamwidth.org/21008.html)

 

People all get ready  
'Cause we're tearing down the stand  
Rebuild what's gone unsteady  
And see it through with newer hands

And what has gone between us  
Is a lot, is a lot  
And who'll be there to clean us  
When you're not, when you're not  
  
People all get ready  
'Cause we're breaking down again  
Rebuild what's gone unsteady  
And see it through with wiser hands

And what has gone before us  
Is a lot, is a lot  
And who'll be there to ignore us  
When you're not, when you're not  
  
We have all the time in the world  
To get it right, to get it right  
We have all the love in the world  
To set alight, to set alight  
  
People all get ready  
'Cause we're breaking down the bands  
Rewrite what's gone already  
And see it through with angry hands

And what has gone before us  
Is a lot, is a lot  
And who'll be there to ignore us  
When you're not, when you're not

And we have all the time in the world

To get it right, to get it right  
And we have all the love in the world  
To set alight, to set alight  
Just look up, just look up  
  
And we have all the time in the world  
To get it right, to get it right  
And we have all the love in the world  
To set alight, to set alight  
Just look up, just look up  
  
People all get ready  
'Cause we're coming to a stop


End file.
